


if my heart was a house

by lovelyairi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I'M IN LOVE, M/M, mentions of mpreg, oh well, so it's a lil poorly planned, the twins are adorable, very impulsive, was originally meant for kaisoo LOL the first part that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: If my heart was a house, you'd be homeIf My Heart Was A House - Owl City





	if my heart was a house

**Author's Note:**

> This was solely inspired by a fanart by @_nyanmako :D

Morning falls upon him with the sound of soft snores and the thin streams of sunlight peeking through the curtains. Daehyun groans as he attempts to shield himself but one of his arms is tucked beneath Youngjae’s sleeping body and the other is secure around his waist, holding him dear. The last thing he wanted was to wake his sleeping husband so he compromised and buried his face into Youngjae’s nape, smiling as the soft hairs tickled his nose.

He truly treasured moments like this. When they didn’t have a day full of work to rush them, when they could lay together carelessly and calmly, simply together. It wasn’t often that he was able to have Youngjae so close and quiet next to him, since they often talked or their thoughts spoke loudly. Daehyun leaned up on his elbow and he took the chance to get a good look at his one and only.

His small smile spreads into a grin as his eyes embrace every feature on Youngjae’s face. From his messy brown locks to his cherubic cheeks and his beautifully pursed lips that emphasized his underrated dimples, Youngjae truly was crafted by god. Daehyun let his fingers lightly brush against Youngjae’s supple cheek and a deep breath of relief releases from his lungs. This man was his to love and adore, how lucky was he?

“You’re staring again,” Youngjae’s voice rumbles and the sound sends a chill right down Daehyun’s spine, not from being caught but from the sheer rasp of it. Youngjae hadn’t even opened his eyes, he merely turned and snuggled deeper into his husband’s chest, a little smile on his lips as he felt the vibrations from Daehyun’s warm laughter. Needless to say, this was a common occurrence,

“I can’t help it, I’m in awe every time I look at you,” Daehyun says in a dreamy voice and Youngjae wants to scoff but deep down his heart is singing, screaming that it was Daehyun who took his breath away. Instead, Youngjae slowly opens his eyes and when they adjust to the light all he can see is Daehyun’s goofy smile, one that shows no shame nor regret in his words, one that makes Youngjae’s fingertips tingle.

“Good morning,” Youngjae says in a cheeky manner and he lifts his head to meet Daehyun’s gaze. Needless to say this rewards him with a series of kisses on his face which results in him complaining about morning breath that his husband has no regard for. When they’re both breathless Youngjae shoves Daehyun off of him and searches for his phone which is now lost between the sheets because he insists on keeping it beneath his pillow.

“Come on, we have to get ready before the girls wake up,” Youngjae looks over his shoulder when he feels strong arms wrapping around his waist followed by Daehyun’s chin resting on his shoulder. Warmth bubbles in his chest and he can’t help the smile automatically mapping it’s way onto his lips, he turns his head and meets those chapped lips he loves so much. It’s a simple touch of lips, a simple way of saying I love you.

“It’s my turn to cook breakfast so you go wake up the girls and get them dressed for the park alright?” Youngjae unwraps himself from his husband’s embrace and he heads towards the washroom attached to their bedroom. He hears Daehyun shuffle in after him and they both go through their morning routines, Daehyun uses the toilet first before switching off with Youngjae before they’re both staring at each other while brushing their teeth.

“Wait, Youngjae, shouldn’t I cook breakfast?” Daehyun asks when they’re both getting dressed for the day. Daehyun was a chef and after making a deal with Youngjae it was decided that he cook on weekdays while Youngjae cooked on weekends. Youngjae on the other hand was both a photographer and a stylist, so he was usually responsible for waking the girls and dressing them up for school. They’ve stuck to this routine for years, yet Daehyun would still banter every time he was given the task.

“You already know what I’m going to say, now go wake them up,” Youngjae waves him off in a nonchalant manner as he pulls a pink knitted sweater over his head before putting on a pair of blue jeans. Daehyun on the other hand wears a pink long sleeved shirt that he pulls up to reveal his forearms, and he carefully chooses black jeans since Youngjae would probably hurt him for being too cheesy on the obvious attempt at a couple outfit.

Youngjae leaves the room first heading to the right while Daehyun sighs and reluctantly makes his way right. His feet pad down the hall as he approaches the room at the very end, Daehyun takes a deep breath before he opens the door. Like his own room, this one has been infested with sunlight but since the beds are out of the window’s reach, his daughters remain peacefully asleep. The moment he sees them, he immediately feels joy.

Ahri, who was to the left was lying on her bed horizontally which meant that her lower half was slipping off of the edge. Arin on the other hand was completely wrapped up in her blanket, her head not even visible. Daehyun decides to start with Arin since she was much easier to wake up, first he pulls up the blinds and engulfs the whole room with light before sitting on her bed. Daehyun thinks about how to go about this and he makes a mental note to ask Youngjae how he does it.

He opts for poking her around where her face should be and that instantly results in a stir, Arin had always been a light sleeper much like himself. In a matter of seconds she emerges from her cocoon and her small fists are rubbing her eyes free of sleep. Arin blinks slowly and she squints at the bright sunlight, her eyes finally focus on her father before she erupts into a sleepy grin. Daehyun immediately wants to tackle her with hugs and kisses but he restrains,

“Good morning daddy,” she says through a yawn and Daehyun’s self control goes out the window as he scoops up his five year old into his arms, peppering her face in kisses that are welcomed with high pitched giggles. Only when his daughter slumps in exhaustion does he release her and he kisses her forehead once more, whispering a quiet ‘good morning princess’. Daehyun stands from the bed and heads over to his next victim who’s drooling all over her pillow.

Daehyun kneels down before he begins shaking her shoulder, being a little rougher than he was with Arin. Of course, Ahri doesn’t budge a muscle and she smacks her lips. Arin pulls on the back of Daehyun’s shirt to get his attention and she gives him a knowing grin before she makes her way over to her older twin sister. Daehyun watches in awe as she stamps her thumb down on Ahri’s nose, wiggling it around before her sister’s eyes immediately open, wide and alert.

“This is how daddy does it,” Arin says proudly and Daehyun gives his daughter a thumbs up before looking down at the other who’s just awoken. Needless to say, she’s confused, looking at her twin and her father with squinted borderline suspicious eyes, she definitely got that from Youngjae. Arin takes hold of Ahri’s wrist and pulls her onto her feet, smiling before she points to the window.

“Park today, remember?” At the mention of the park, Ahri’s eyes immediately light up and she takes hold of the other side of Daehyun’s shirt that Arin still hadn’t let go of. He chuckles and stands before leading both of his daughters to the washroom in the hallway. Daehyun turns his back as both girls take turns using the toilet and he lovingly wipes their faces with a soft towel before they get ready to brush their teeth.

“What hairstyle would you two like today?” Daehyun asks them both as he looks at their reflections. Truth be told, he still had trouble telling his daughters apart. They were identical after all. Youngjae had tried to make some small adjustments, like parting Arin’s fringe to the left while Ahri’s parted to the right. And if Daehyun looked long enough to see their beauty marks beneath their eyes he could tell that Ahri’s matched his own while Arin’s sat under her right eye. They were identical and opposite alike.

“Twin ponies!” his daughters exclaim together and Daehyun prays to all those talented in the art of hair to help him. Daehyun targets Arin’s first since she usually squealed less, his clumsy hands end up pulling the poor girl’s fair strands and he feels apologetic when she grits her teeth and reassures him she’s alright. Ahri on the other hand screams and almost throws a tantrum, Daehyun having to keep her from running out to her other father for assistance.

Once they’re all fresh and ready Daehyun guides them back to their shared bedroom and he stands in front of the closet with his hands on his hips. It was quite warm outside according to the weather app on his phone but he wasn’t too sure about whether it was windy or not. Maybe he should just dress them light and bring along hoodies just in case they get cold? Ahri and Arin don’t bother waiting for their dad and they both pull out tank dresses that are styled like a sailor uniform without the uniform part.

They silently hand them over, a navy blue with white stripes for Ahri and a white with navy blue stripes for Arin. Daehyun doesn’t argue with them and he starts with Ahri, pulling her unicorn t shirt over her head before he slips on the dress and she removes her own pajama bottoms. He does the same with Arin and when he’s finding their favourite frilly socks they both put on a pair of black shorts beneath their dresses.

Daehyun finally makes his way to the kitchen with his daughters in tow and they both rush out from behind him to greet Youngjae with good morning kisses, he doesn’t have the heart to tell them that it’s already afternoon. They all take a seat at the table and Youngjae’s prepared a simple but wholesome breakfast of fluffy hotcakes and fresh fruit along with freshly squeezed orange juice sweetened with honey.

“You’d think after 2 years you’d be quicker with our daughters,” Youngjae teases as he cuts up Ahri’s hotcakes for her, Arin on the other hand prefers using only her fork to break up her hotcakes into bite sized pieces so Daehyun is free to eat his own portion. He sighs and shakes his head,

“You underestimate how difficult it is taking care of two five year olds simultaneously,” Daehyun’s point holds almost no meaning considering Youngjae did so 5 times a week but they don’t bother dwelling on it. Breakfast passes by them quickly since the girls are eager for a day at the park and Daehyun ends up being harassed to chew faster by his eldest daughter who’s whining about how he’s taking too long.

Youngjae loads up the dishwasher as Daehyun grabs a tote bag filled to the brim with water bottles and hoodies as well as his wallet and keys buried at the bottom. He ends up pocketing his wallet and keys after Youngjae scolds him for it, reminding him of a time he lost said items in college along with his laptop because he was careless. The family leaves their home harmoniously, Arin and Ahri holding hands as they skip in front of their parents who watch them with adoration.

There was only one park in their neighbourhood and they tried to bring their daughters out as much as possible. Their routine for the weekends was that Saturday was a fun day, at the park, zoo, a museum wherever they wanted to go and Sunday was to relax, catch up on homework and to simply spend time together as a family. Within a 7 minute walk they arrived at the park which was occupied by a few families. Youngjae goes over the general rules with his twins before he sets them free.

“Let’s sit over there?” Daehyun suggests and they both cross the grass, taking the long route to avoid getting onto the sand. Daehyun and Youngjae politely greet their neighbours as they pass, feeling judgement from those who still didn’t understand male carriers. Thankfully none of the children held onto their parents’ prejudices’ and still befriended Arin and Ahri like any other child. A moment of silence passes by them both, smiles on their faces as they silently listen to the sounds of children laughing and playing.

Daehyun wordlessly reaches down for Youngjae’s hand resting on the bench and he intertwines their fingers. Youngjae leans his head onto Daehyun’s shoulder and he inhales the spring breeze along mixed with the cologne of his husband. Nothing could feel more perfect than this moment, all his life he’d been striving for this very moment, for this very feeling. He’s truly happy.

They were truly happy.

Daehyun tenses and Youngjae lifts his head in confusion, eyes following his husband’s to the park where Ahri is heading down the slide face first, she looks shocked and it was clearly unintentional. Daehyun immediately runs towards her when her face hits the sand and Youngjae follows. Ahri’s loud cries pierce the air and Daehyun picks her up, cradling her close as he brushes the sand from her skin.

Arin clambers down from the jungle gym and into her other father’s arms, worriedly looking at her twin sister whose face is covered in tears. Youngjae holds her close and they both carry their twins off of the sand, back towards the bench so they could have a sliver of privacy. Thankfully, Ahri seems alright, her nose is a little red but there’s no blood or scratches so Youngjae’s relieved despite his daughter’s sniffles prickling his heart.

However, Daehyun was a master at making his children laugh so Youngjae only smiles when his husband playfully kisses Ahri’s cheek, he makes noises as though he’s trying to eat her and she forgets her pain instantly, her face blossoming into a bright smile as she squeals and tries to escape. Daehyun of course only holds her closer even when she tries to push him away. Arin laughs in Youngjae’s arms and he smiles at the scene.

As long as he had his family with him he was happy, no matter where they went, no matter who judged them, as long as they were together, they were home.


End file.
